


And it Fades to Black

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, SDR2 Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre!despair AU(not really? It kinda happened anyway but this is just my take on it) where Souda is forced to learn mechanics by his father. He refuses many times, but since his family is basically dirt poor, he complies. Through the learning process, his father still abuses him, scolding him for screwing up a lot even though he's still learning. Once he get's pretty good at it, he finds that he's accepted into Hope's Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet house with a medium sized garage. It looked normal, like a nice family would inhabit the home. No, this was the exact opposite. Inside was the Souda family, a family that was known for their unsuccessful bike shop. It was very seldom that someone needed a major repair. Mostly it was only for a popped chain or a tire needed more air. Not much money came from the business. It was almost once in a blue moon that they actually made enough money to get by for even a week.

  
Kazuichi, the young child among the family was expected to take over the bike shop one day. His father saw nothing but that for his future. To him, he had nothing else that he would be good at anyway. He was useless unless he was working on the shop. All he cared about was getting money in, but what was a child to do? Let alone a 14 year old child.

  
Mr. Souda had an idea, one that he thought would get his family by for the rest of their lives. The only problem was getting his son to comply. He couldn't do it himself, he needed his son to do this. He would be known as a prodigy, a legend. The only way for this to happen was to use force. That's how Mr.. Souda saw it. Force gets you by in life, and without it, you're nothing.

                                                                                                                      **********

The day turned to night as the Souda family settled down for dinner. Dinners were usually quiet. It was the same everyday. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep. It's like they were programmed to do it everyday. Nothing eventful ever happened; in family nor in work. Kazuichi, the son of the Souda family, was expected to thrive in the family bike shop. It's all they ever had. At first, he resented it, saying that it was boring and it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Although he had his opinions, his father was quick to shoot him down. Almost every other night, Kazuichi found himself huddled in a corner, his dark eyes glistening from fresh tears. A bruise here, a bruise there, nothing new. Nothing at all.

  
One night it seemed like the same thing was headed for him. His father yelling at him as usual, but this time, it was different. He wasn't yelling at him for being an excuse of a child, nor for his grades, but he was actually...encouraging him? Was that the word? Either way, his harsh tone made it no different from the past. What was he encouraging him to do? To become a mechanic. Souda's never thought of being a mechanic. All he ever knew was how to fix bikes. He had a broad interest in cars, but he never really had the opportunity to expand on it.

  
Fixing his glasses and pushing his dark hair out of his face, he looked up at his stern father. His arms were crossed and he looked set on his idea.

  
"D-...Do I have t'be a mechanic?" His voice was low, full of fear. Kazuichi didn't know what to expect after his reply. His father was always cruel with his responses, but this time he took a long pause before speaking.

  
"Yes. You do. Don't question anything I say, got it? You're going to become a mechanic and you're going to do as I say." Usually he would have raised his voice, but the family really needed this. Yes, there was still the intended force, but what good would it be to yell...at first. If he denied, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

  
Thinking for a moment, Kazuichi had to plan out what he was going to say next. If he took too long to respond, though, it won't turn out well. Almost nothing turns out well in this household, what was he thinking? It was most likely going to end up the same way it does every time. He refuses, and he gets the consequences. He apologizes and still receives consequences. Kazuichi could never get a break, it seemed.

  
"How am I gonna learn how t'do that? I-I'm not sayin' no but..Don't I have to take classes..?" He had a point, but Mr.. Souda had something else in mind.  
With a chuckle, he placed a hand on his sons' shoulder and gripped it firmly. Shaking his head, he gazed directly into his eyes.

  
"I've got my own plan for ya, son. You can't refuse either, alright?!"His words spat out quickly, as if they were bullets hitting a target. Surely he would understand that he was obligated to do it now, right? If not, he would have to knock some sense into him...literally.

  
With Kazuichi's eyes widening, he felt his heart sink. If he refused, he knew what would be coming next. All he had to do was nod with a simple 'Yes sir' and take his leave. He would be safe after that. Or so he thought. His train of thought left him looking like a clueless fool, making his father furious.

Smack.

Right across the face, Kazuichi fell to the ground. His eyes filled with tears, gazing up to his father with sympathy. He should know by now that it wouldn't work on him, and with his mother not around at the moment, she couldn't intervene. By now he was questioning his life choices. Why hadn't he ran away by now? Why hadn't he fought back? He could've done so much to get away from this situation, but all he could do by now was simply say,  
"Yes, sir."

                                                                                                                        **********


	2. Chapter 2

"Go out to the garage, you're gonna start workin' today."  
The sun shone through Kazuichi's window as his father forced the curtains open. The fall weather wasn't too bad, but the sunlight was abnormally brighter than usual.

Checking his clock, Kazuichi peered up at his father. It was currently 7 AM, which was earlier than he usually woke. Of course, with the way his father acted yesterday, he decided not to question why he got him up so early.

He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put on the clothes he usually wore when he worked. A white t-shirt and black pants. It was nothing special so it didn't matter if he stained his clothes or not.

"Are we gonna work on the mechanic thing..? S'kinda early..." He said with a wide yawn. Of course, that was the wrong thing to say. His fathers' next move was to drag him by the arm until they reached the garage.

"What did I tell ya about arguin' with me? You're gonna be a mechanic and you're gonna do it when I tell ya to! Now get over to that car and do as I say." Kazuichi nodded, pushing his black hair out of his face and adjusting his spectacles. He made his way over to the vehicle, the black paint chipping off of the sides and dust covering the lot of it. The boy had no idea what his father expected him to do, but he complied, as usual.

"Pop the hood." His father instructed. With a quick click, the hood to the car was now open. He blew dust and cob webs from the inside, making his lenses fog.  
"A-ah..." He took his glasses off quickly and rid them of the dust, then placed them back on his face.

"Now what do I do?" As he turned to his father who was now hovering over him, he almost backed away in fear. Kazuichi knew what his father was capable of. His arms and legs were enough proof for that.

"Fix the engine. Screw around with it and don't come out until it's done." With that, he was gone and out the door, leaving a car manual on the floor. Kazuichi thought quickly and scooped it up, opening it up. Why would he just leave him without any instruction? He had no idea how cars worked, and an instrution manual wasn't going to teach him everything.

He grabbed the keys that were left on the seat and turned them in the ignition. Nothing. Maybe there was a problem with the wiring? But how was he going to get to the wiring system? The lost boy searched around for the toolbox that was usually left in the garage and grabbed some screwdrivers and wire cutters. The wires were located under the steering wheel, which he managed to get under due to his small frame. The manual was still sitting beside him, but was open to specifically the engine section. Everything he needed to know about the engine was written there. 

It took Kazuichi a while to unscrew the cover, but finally he managed to open it. He tossed it to the side, placing the screws neatly on top of it. If he lost the screws it wouldn't be a big deal, but he kept track either way.

The wires were dusty and had traces of spiderwebs between the loops. Most of them were tangled within each other, making it harder to trace back to their original states.

Once he configured the wires and saw where each one went, he started to strip them. One by one, each one was stripped, preparing them to be tested later on.  
Afterwards, Kazuichi grabbed the toolbox and picked out the tools he wanted to use. He wasn't fully sure of what he was doing, but he at least had a general idea from the manual. Grabbing the back scooter, he laid back and slithered under the vehicle, tools in hand. He began to work on unscrewing the engine out of place, hoping and praying that he wouldn't do anything wrong. The worst thing that could happen would be for the engine to fall on him.

When the bottom felt loose, he slid out from the car and grabbed the manual again. Right when he thought he was doing everything correctly, he found that he was doing the exact opposite. Yes, it was a disappointment, but his father wanted him to learn, and the only way to learn is to make mistakes, right?

"Are ya kiddin' me..? I've been doin' it wrong...?" Kazuichi sighed and grabbed a voltage meter. The instructions stated that he needed to check the battery to see if it was able to charge. He took it out of the car and hooked up the wires to get a reading.

Negative.

He took the cables off and grabbed a clean rag from a rack they had sitting in a corner. It looked pretty dusty, so a good cleaning could help it out a bit. Once the black cube shone as good as new, he set it back in place.

The next step was to hook up the jumper cables. He's seen his father do it once when they were traveling, but he never quite knew exactly what he was doing. The book didn't go into much detail, which was major downside for him. He had to know more before he actually did it. Too bad his father walked in at the wrong moment. It looked as if he hadn't made any progress within the first hour. He was in for trouble, and he knew it.

"The hell have you been doin' for God knows how long?! I told ya to make the car work and all yer doin' is sittin' 'round readin' a god damn book!" His father shouted, pulling his son by the shirt. He wrapped his fist around the fabric tightly, staring directly into his eyes.

"I gave you an order, did I not?"  
"Yes."  
"Why ain't you followin' 'em?"  
"I w-was readin' how t'fix the problem..I started an' I had t'stop.." By this point, his father wasn't going to believe him. There was no progress seen at all, and surely he knew his son was smarter than that. The car was in the same condition as it was when he first left him alone, and within an hour, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Honestly, it wasn't that hard. He thought even a small child could figure this out.

Smack.

There it was again, and this time, it was harder. The force knocked Kazuichi's glasses right off of his face, leaving him standing alone and dumbfounded. His father was gone again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Kazuichi collected himself again, calming down after the tears flowed. Crying seemed to be the only way to get his emotions through. It actually felt good after a while, but to his father, it showed that he was weak, that he wasn't worthy of a mans' respect. A man should never cry, no matter how much pain he was in.  
With his thoughts and emotions aside, he began to work again. He couldn't believe that his father would assume that he would sit around and refrain from doing any work at all. It would be foolish of him to be lazy like that, but as always, he never got a break.

He supposed that this time he would have to work hard and fast. There was nothing but soda in the mini fridge they kept in the garage, but he needed food. Who in their right mind would leave a child without food all day?

Mr. Souda.

Quite frankly, he didn't care. Of course, the well being of his family came first. He had good intentions, but his approaches were too violent for Kazuichi's liking. His mother was around, but not as much as he'd like. She never knew about the abuse, nothing at all. Mrs. Souda was in the dark. She thought everything was fine within the family, but if she ever found out about her husbands' violent ways, she may think about leaving him. Mr. Souda knew that his wife despised violence within a family, but that's how he got his point across. If nobody would listen to him, then he would make them. That was his life motto. "If they don't listen, make them listen." Seven simple words that meant everything to him. 

Seven words that ruined his sons life.


End file.
